The Crazy Crossover Chronicles!
by oO-Ellebelle-Oo
Summary: A collection of crazy crossovers! Read about the adventures of Isabel and Eleanor as they make their way through a crazy journey named life! We don't own any book or tv show characters in this! Rated T just to be safe! Please read and review!
1. The Ministry of Magic

**The Ministry Of Magic**

I walk down the hallway of Ellie's house, behind Eleanor. She turns the corner towards the toilet, with her apple juice in her hand. I look around the corner and scream at what I see. Mr Frost, in his prim white shirt and long back tie is standing where Ellie should be, sipping Ellie's apple juice casually.

"What are you doing here? Where's Eleanor? Why have you got her juice?" I exclaim.

"Uh.. well… they don't allow juice in the Ministry of Magic and Eleanor's heading there now," he replies, turning to look at the toilet. I see Eleanor spiralling down with a mad grin on her face. Mr Frost takes another sip of her juice.

"So I decided to take it off her hands," he finishes. He sculls the rest of the juice and drops the glass on the floor.

"Well, goodbye." He coolly strides down the hallway, and I follow him to see what he's doing. I see him put a coin in a small tin by the door, then waltz out. I rush to see the tin. On the side, it says 'Toll for using our portal to Ministry of Magic'. I hurry to the front window and pull the curtain aside. I see him waltzing down the driveway. He takes a few steps, then morphs into a black wolf. He bounds down the street. I scream and run back to Eleanor's room, sitting on her beanbag, terrified. I hear another flush, expecting to see Eleanor, but once again, I scream at what I see. Mr Pedrick is casually staring at the glass Mr Frost left there. His creepy hazel eyes turn to me, and he smiles wolfishly.

"Hello, sweetheart, I'd love to chat, but I have to go," he says loftily, then runs down the hallway. I chase after him to see what he does, and places a coin in the tin. He follows the same path as Mr Frost, and at the bottom of the driveway he trips. As he rolls back over, he morphs into a golden wolf, racing after Mr Frost. Now completely freaked out, I race back to Eleanor's room. Once again, I hear the toilet flush. This time I'm sure it's going to be Eleanor. I refrain from screaming again, but only just. Mr Brown pushes past me, nodding and saying, "Isabel," as he does. He pays his coin, but this time, at the bottom of the driveway, instead of morphing into mighty wolf, he changes into an extremely fat puppy. He tries to contain his boundaries, then rolls down the road after Mr Frost and Mr Pedrick.

Once I'm in Eleanor's room, I hear the toilet flush again. But I'm too scared to see who it is. Eleanor walks into the room, dripping wet, with a big black cloak on.

"Where have you been?" I exclaim.

"The Ministry of Magic, of course," she replies, obviously expecting me to know.

"Did you know that Mr Frost and Mr Pedrick are werewolves?" I say.

"Well of course!" she exclaims.

"Are you a werewolf too?"

"Of course not. I'm the High Warlock of Brooklyn!" she shouts zealously.

"But isn't that Magnus Bane?" I question.

"It was, but I killed him," she replies, waving her wand around for emphasis.

"NO! NOT MAGNUS!" I cry. The toilet flushes again, and a sparkling Magnus Bane strides into the room.

"She's joking, darling," he says. He changes into a kitten, leaving a pile of glittering clothes on the floor. In cat form, he leaps up into a poster of calico kitten on Eleanor's bedroom wall. It ripples, then becomes still, engulfing Magnus. I'm about to scream again, but then I wake up. I'm lying on a fold out bed in Eleanor's room, glaring around the dark room. _It's just a dream, _I think. But then I hear the toilet flush. I choke back a scream, and a strangled noise comes out. Eleanor strides into the room groggily, and I sigh in relief, lying back down as she walks over to the cupboard. She opens the door, climbing in.

"Where are you going?" I ask frantically. And with a wave of her hand, she replies,

"To Narnia, of course!"

**Hey! Ellebelle here with a strange crossover of stuff named the Crazy Crossover Chronicles! This can be known as the CCC btw. Ellie277 and Issy are writing this together on our shared account. **

**Now, we don't own any of the characters in this like Magnus Bane, or the ministry of magic etc. Just saying. **

**Hope you liked the first chapter!**


	2. Adventures in Narnia Well, sort of

**Adventures in Narnia: Well, sort of…**

I sit under the covers shocked. I hear a thump, and Eleanor stumbles out of the cupboard, falling over and cursing. She appears very disoriented. I lean over the end of the bed, and cry, "Are you okay? What happened?"

"Oh, nothing. It seems I went into the wrong cupboard," she explains, striding out of the room. I leap out of the bed and follow her down the hallway.

"Where are you going now?" I ask. She stops next to the toilet, and stares at it momentarily. She moves on, disregarding it. At the end of the hallway, Eleanor walks past the toll tin and out the back door, turning the opposite direction Mr Frost had in the 'dream'.

"Where are you going?" I repeat in frustration as she climbs up the hill. Eleanor mutters something unintelligible, and continues climbing. I repeat myself again, shouting. She whirls on me.

"TERRA NOVA, OF COURSE!" she shouts across the neighbourhood.

"What? How?" I exclaim in surprise.

"Watch," she says, walking over to a patch of lawn. On the patch of grass, there is a single dog poo. She crouches next to it and sticks her finger into it.

"Eew!" I cry in disgust, sure I catch a glimpse of Mr Brown puppy rolling away again.

"Still warm," she says. "Perfect." Further to my disgust, she grabs the poo and arranges it into the shape of a capital T. Wiping her hands on her shorts, she stands up, pulling a wand out of her pocket. I gasp, thinking that maybe the warlock thing wasn't a dream. She points the wand at the poo and shouts,

"Avada Cadabry!" The poo changes into a block of Cadbury chocolate.

"Oh crap, wrong spell," she mumbles under her breath.

"UNDO SPELLIARMUS!" she cries, and the poo changes back. She puts her hand under her chin and strokes and imaginary beard. "I forgot the spell, but this should do." She directs her wand back at the poo and exclaims,

"BE A PORTAL!" she screams, and a flurry of sparks flies from her wand. The ground heaves and swirls around, looking like a flushing toilet, churning up the earth. Eleanor drops her wand down the portal first, testing if it works. It disappears into oblivion.

"Sufficient," she mumbles under her breath, leaping into the dirt. She spirals downwards quickly, before stopping abruptly with only her head and shoulders exposed and her arms above her head. She curses loudly, then asks,

"Can you give me a boost?" I push downwards on her head and she shoots downwards. Shaking my head incredulously, I jump in after her. The world spins around me, and I hear a sucking noise. I plunge down into the portal.

I feel myself falling, and I scream, before abruptly landing with a splash in something slimy and green. I glance around to see I'm sitting in a murky swamp, and the water is up to my belly button. I search for Eleanor, but she is nowhere to be seen. As I heave myself out of the water, I hear a thunderous crashing. A giant red T-Rex bursts out of the trees. I scream loudly and stumble backwards. The dinosaur turns slightly, and I see with surprise Eleanor sitting on its shoulders. She has reins in her hands and a cowboy hat on her head.

"Yee ha!" she yells, and then loses her balance. She slides down the T-Rex's back, is flicked off its tail and lands in a deep pit a few metres away. I rush to the edge and peer in, to see her lying in a pile of waffles, coated in maple syrup and cream. She grins madly at me, before picking up a waffle and taking a bite out of its corner.

"Yummeh, scrummeh, and rather delicious!" she mumbles with her mouth full. She licks the syrup from her fingers before dropping the half eaten waffle back into the pile. Eleanor clambers out of the pit, and when she turns around, I see a waffle stuck to her back. She sloshes back through the shallow swamp and calls out to the dinosaur.

"Rexie! Come back here!" she calls. The colossal dinosaur lets out a mighty roar and waddles back.

"Rexie! Bad boy!" she shouts at him. The dinosaur gives her an apologetic look. "Rexie, pick me up!" she demands. The T-Rex bends over but bumps its nose on the ground before its arms can reach her.

"What seems to be the problem?" sarcastically shouts Ellie. The dinosaur says in a deep voice,

"It's because of this giant head and tiny little arms!" it says, extending its arms towards her. It stands back upright with another roar before bounding back into the jungle.

"Useless dinosaur," remarks Ellie. She sloshes back through the swamp to the edge of the forest, still mumbling under her breath. She looks like she is searching for something, then spies it and disappears behind the trunk of a gum tree that is randomly at the edge of the jungle. I hurry after her. When I see her in a clearing, she is standing upon a huge book with its pages open. She moves off and points to it.

"Get on the book!" she demands. I slink over and gently stand on the crisp pages. Before I can react, she grabs one page of the book and lifts it. It is about to close on me. I let out a scream but cut it off abruptly when the page closes on me.

The next thing I know I'm back in Eleanor's room. _The book must have been some sort of portal,_ I think to myself. I heavily sit back down on the fold out bed. A few seconds later, Eleanor materialises in front of me. The waffle is still on her back.

Just as we are about to go to sleep, A gaping hole opens right at the top of Eleanor's bedroom wall. I see Magnus Bane's face through it. He clambers through it from the other side and, just when I think he is about to land on his head, he rolls into a summersault and jumps back onto his feet. He takes a small bow and says,

"That, ladies and gentlemen, is how it is done!"

**We don't own Terra Nova or Narnia or whatever else we don't own! O.o Hope you liked it! R&R!**


	3. Radioactive Cookies Yummo!

I stare at Magnus, shocked. I'm distracted from my thoughts as Mr Frost strides into the room. I let out a squeak, and he turns his piercing blue gaze on me. I shudder, but then I am distracted again by Eleanor. She pulls the waffle from her back with a loud sucking noise. Then she hurls it at Mr Frost.

It sticks to his crisp white shirt, staining it with maple syrup. He gives a massive gasp, flailing his arms around wildly.

"You ruined my shirt!" he screams at Eleanor. He pulls the waffle from his shirt and ditches it back at her. Eleanor catches it expertly; then throws it at his face. It sticks for a moment, before he starts to eat it. Pieces fly from the waffle like the cookie monster when he eats his cookies. Soon, all that's left of the waffle is the syrup covering Mr Frost and a few crumbs on the ground.

"Get out, now," orders Eleanor. I just stand there, hoping that Mr Frost won't stare at me again. Then, to my horror, I hear the toilet flush. I barely supress a groan as Mr Pedrick strides in.

"Why are you all in my room?!" shouts Eleanor. Just as I think that they're about to leave, Mr Brown rolls in.

"Don't worry! The party can start now, I'm here!" he cries, waving his chubby arms in the air. Eleanor goes slightly red in the face.

"GET OUT! THIS IS NOT YOUR HOUSE! UNLESS YOU ARE GOING TO THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE IN HERE! GET OUT!" she bellows. Magnus turns to jump back into his poster.

"Oh no Maggie, not you. You can stay," she adds with an air of familiarity.

"Oh please, not my childhood nickname," sighs Magnus, plopping down onto the beanbag. Mr Frost sighs, then strides out the door with Mr Pedrick and Mr Brown trailing behind him.

"Thank goodness _that's _over," I sigh. Then I nearly explode when I see a light blue sheet of paper on the ground. I walk over and realise with a start - it's a blue homework contract.

Eleanor and I exchange glances. Mr Frost is known for handing this out to students on Mondays.

Mr Frost barges back through the door. "Excuse me!" he bellows, bending down to pick up the contract. "Forgot something!"

"Argh! Noooooooo!" Eleanor shouts, trying to turn away. But it's too late. She's already seen his blue underwear peeking over the top of his pants.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAHHH!" Eleanor shouts, flailing. She runs around screaming. Then she slips over on the maple syrup on the floor.

Mr Frost smiles devilishly. "Oh, I usually have that effect on people. Hot, aren't I?"

Magnus makes a retching noise from the corner of Eleanor's room. A look of fake hurt crosses Mr Frost's face.

"Oh, by the way, there's a surprise maths test tomorrow girls," he announces. Eleanor chokes.

"WHAT?!" But Mr Frost is already gone.

"… not good," I mutter. Eleanor picks herself up from the floor and opens a draw in her desk. There is a waffle in there. She grabs it out and uses it to soak up all the maple syrup her shirt, but not on the floor.

"Blah, who cares. I'M THE HIGH WARLOCK OF BROOKLYN!" she shouts.

"Now, my dear," Magnus begins. "I think you'll find that _I _am the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Because, after all,"

He is cut off by Eleanor.

"TWANG!" she shouts, shooting cotton tips at Magnus from her miniscule paperclip bow. "TWANG! TWANG! TWANG!"

"Uh… Eleanor? Are you really okay?" I question, then crack up laughing and fall on the floor. Right into the patch of maple syrup.

Eleanor laughs like a maniac at me, joining in with my hysterics. Magnus is looking down at us with slight disdain.

"I think I might leave you to it," he meows. Wait, meows? But yes. He is now just a tortoiseshell kitten jumping into the poster.

I stop laughing. So does Eleanor.

There is a long pause.

"Soooooooooooooooooooooo…." I say.

Then we're interrupted by the toilet flushing. Mr Pedrick strides in, holding a bunch of cookies on a metal tray. They seem to glow _green _and have a green vapour rising from them.

"Hello Sweethearts. Mr Pedrick here. Just wanted to let you know that I baked you some cookies. They may or may not be poisonous. Here you go." He drops them on the floor and leaves. A few seconds later I hear the toilet flush.

Eleanor's face = O.0 Then she says, "COOKIES!"

"Um… Eleanor?" I whisper.

"WHAT IS IT?" she bellows.

"I think they're… poisonous. At the least. Probably radioactive."

She glances at them.

"OOH, RADIOACTIVE COOKIES! MY FAVOURITE TYPE!"

I facepalm.

* * *

**AN: And thank you for reading yet another chapter of the Crazy Crossover Chronicles! We'd really appreciate it if you reviewed our story! Spread the word, there'll be another chapter sooner than the last one! :3**


End file.
